


波尔塔瓦的混蛋

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 二战背景。美国番茄苏联波。灵感来源是《Forgotten Bastards of the Eastern Front 》。
Relationships: Grinnaux de Dzemael/Paulecrain de Fanouilley





	波尔塔瓦的混蛋

格里诺并不喜欢他的新搭档，没有哪个轰炸机飞行员会在发现领航员只有一只眼睛时露出满意的微笑。他固执地相信，这是指挥部某个老头的公报私仇，他总是嘲笑那老古板的发型像秃头的海鸥，走起路来时肚子挺得像装着只齐柏林飞艇。

“去他妈的晋升！那老头就是想我死在这里！”格里诺盯着领航员仅剩的单眼，他从对方淡漠的目光里判断出语言的隔阂，“这太疯狂了！我的领航员是个半瞎子，而且听不懂英语！”他泄愤地把行李扔到床上，“干脆一枪毙了我吧！”

领航员看着表情激动的美国人，像是把格里诺的抱怨理解成了友善的问候，指了指自己的脑袋，慢慢地朝飞行员伸出手，嘴角带着淡淡的微笑，“波勒克兰。”

这听起来不像斯拉夫人的名字，发音更接近格里诺父辈使用的法语。

“格里诺，”恼怒的声音回答，“希望你晚点害死我。”

波勒克兰有着类似蛇的金色眼睛，一只藏在眼罩后，被狭长笔直的伤痕贯穿，一只暴露在空气里，看人的目光锐利得好像探针。格里诺很快开始怀疑，波勒克兰名义上是他的领航员，却在秘密部门领着真正的薪水，工作是在各种地方盯着他，并确保美国人远离村子里的姑娘。

“听着，虽然你听不懂但是也给我听着，”格里诺终于忍无可忍，“我不是间谍，而且，对你们的女人一点兴趣都没有，她们长得就跟熊一样。”

他费力地在空气中比划着，收效甚微，于是扯过来一张废弃的考勤表，在背面画了个长发的脸，标记五角星，然后一个歪斜的箭头，指向某种理论上是熊却长着尖耳朵的生物。

波勒克兰似懂非懂地点头，抢过铅笔，在长发下画了对饱满的胸脯，又把那生物的耳朵画得更圆润，还添了只毛绒绒的爪子。然后他在旁边打了个问号，像是在确认：是这个意思吗？

“是！”格里诺重重地点头，在纸上打了个勾，笔印差点划破纸面。

苏联人看着他，脸上的伤痕被嘴角翘起的肌肉牵扯着，弯出微妙的弧度，好像一个揶揄的笑容，也许是明白了，那之后却依然我行我素。

狠狠地打过一架后，他们的关系稍微缓和了些。

格里诺没有输，但也没占到便宜，嘴角和颧骨都挂了彩，像是被人恶作剧地喷了一脸番茄酱。波勒克兰差点失去最后的眼睛，却看起来像是胜利者，因为他从苏联伙伴那里获得了一瓶伏特加，作为他狠揍美国人的奖励。

“妈的，”格里诺颇为不满地抗议，脱下被扯烂的衬衣擦干净脸上的血，“明明是我揍那混蛋。”

波勒克兰微笑着将瓶子递给他，“格里诺。”

鼻青脸肿的美国人闻了下，货真价实的伏特加，不打引号的那种。他毫不推辞地接过来，用对方仅能听得懂的单词回应，“波勒克兰。”

他们在头顶晃来晃去的白炽灯下碰杯，成为惯例后有那么几次是碗。基地的线路是临时修建的，宿舍区电力供应不稳定，手电筒常常充当照明，但电池也是奢侈品，只有星光恒定而免费。

秋天降临到基地的时候，格里诺已经习惯了苏联人的存在，犀利的目光，冷漠的笑容，随性的手势，陌生的语言，甚至隔三差五的干架。

波尔塔瓦就像一座荒岛，波勒克兰是格里诺在这里寻到的星期五，用途是在空闲的白天活动筋骨，还有在无聊的夜晚倾诉牢骚。

语言不通不妨碍斗殴，在夜谈时更成为了优点。

格里诺以毒舌和坏脾气名声在外，美国来的同胞们没有谁愿意与他久待，只有听不懂他话的苏联人，会耐心地听他咒骂缺心眼的指挥官和阴魂不散的德国人，一边在帐篷的帆布上做各种动物的手影，时不时地还点下头，好像听懂了。

还有一周就是圣诞节，所有人都期盼着也许会有的假期。格里诺提前收到了来自德国的礼物，一枚航弹不偏不倚击中了“飞行堡垒”的弹药仓，万幸的是他们已经在德国上空卸货完毕，不然这架飞机当场就会被自己携带的火药炸毁。

格里诺在驾驶室里，依次呼唤机组成员的名字，机枪手没有回应，投弹手也没有，“……波勒克兰。”

“格里诺。”领航员扶着舱壁回答，他总是坐在离驾驶座很近的地方，幸运地毫发无损。

“这飞机完了。”格里诺气恼地咆哮，仪表盘上的油针危险地偏移，他不知道波勒克兰为什么还能这么冷静，“难道你没看明白吗？飞机在漏油，我们完了！”

“不会的。”波勒克兰出乎意料地说。

“什么？”格里诺瞪大了眼睛，片刻的愣神后才意识到，“你他妈的会说英语？”

“会，”波勒克兰表情平静，“我父亲是法裔美国人。”

“那你为什么——”格里诺抓着波勒克兰的领子，很想揍他，但眼下没有时间。轰炸机失控得像只风筝，很快将要变成秤砣。

“让开，”波勒克兰扯掉格里诺的安全带，“把飞机给我。”

“你疯了吗？”来这里之前，所有的美国人都接受过特别的安全教育，比如，没事不要到林子里去瞎溜达，以及，千万不能把飞机交给苏联人，但阻止格里诺同意的不是这个原因，“你他妈会开吗？”

“我以前是战斗机飞行员，”波勒克兰回答，“直到我失去了这只眼睛。”

可这是轰炸机。格里诺握紧了操纵杆，他怀疑这苏联人脑子有毛病。

但最后他还是不得不放开，因为波勒克兰一拳打晕了他。

格里诺睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是苍灰色的机舱内壁，各种杂物横七竖八地躺着，包括几具穿着羊驼绒夹克的尸体。

颠簸和摇晃都平息了，四周安静得像是摇篮，某种温暖柔软的东西枕在他的下方。他动了动身子，那是波勒克兰的大腿。

“我们在哪？”他坐起来，头疼得厉害，不止是挨揍的地方，整个颅腔都嗡嗡作响。

“乌克兰的某个地方，离波尔塔瓦很远，走路回不去。”波勒克兰的声音从上方传来，“运气好的话明天就会有人发现我们。”

“运气不好呢？”透过机舱被炸开的缝隙，格里诺看到的是夜色下漆黑的荒野，昏暝中不见一丝人造的光亮。

“那我们就可以跟耶稣本人一起过圣诞了。”波勒克兰吹了个口哨。

“赶紧出去。”格里诺反应过来地迅速爬起，迫降后立刻远离飞机是每个阿尔图斯的毕业生都知道的事情。

波勒克兰待在原地不动，抬起唯一的那只金色眼睛，“已经出去过了。”

反着微光的雪地上依稀可见两排脚印，很深，有些凌乱，显然是两个人的重量压出来的，一道指向远方，一道回来。

“这飞机已经没油了，半截埋在雪地里，炸不了。”波勒克兰不知从哪里摸出个酒瓶，咬开瓶盖，“有块避风的地方躲，总比睡冰窟窿里强。”

他是对的。格里诺重新坐下来，靠在他的领航员身边，外面是冬季致命的严寒，机舱里多少能暖和些。

他们在砭肌刺骨的茫茫寒夜中相互取暖，躲在摔断翅膀的“飞行堡垒”里，用最简单原始的方式摩擦生热。外面是呼啸的寒风与簌乱的雪花，机舱里拥抱的两人却燥热得挥汗如雨，仿佛卸任的太阳从另一个半球匆匆赶来，在这狭窄逼仄的空间里撑起一片流淌着蜜的夏天。

“圣诞快乐，格里诺，”波勒克兰吻着浑身颤抖的美国人，像条危险的蛇缠在他的身上，灼热而坚韧地埋在他的身体里，眼睛在雪光里亮得像灯塔，“……以防没机会说。”

“混蛋。”格里诺喘息着骂道，他的身体疼得快要裂开，活着的感觉随着律动的节奏，沿着神经与血色传递到全身，带来火一般的渴望与贪婪。

黑夜如深海，包裹着他们，另一种潮水很快涌上来，连大地都在震颤，迸发出热烈的岩浆。

许多年之后，格里诺在自家的酒庄里偶然间想起这桩事故，毫不犹豫地把因果怪罪给那瓶该死的伏特加。

他怀疑波勒克兰在里面掺了防冻液。

尽管他知道没有。


End file.
